


Legacy

by TymBunn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (I think?), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Rimming, Violence, forced rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: Noctis is kidnapped by Niflheim by a surprise attack on Hammerhead. Instead of being executed, the scientists involved are determined to continue on the Lucis Caelum bloodline with the help of rut inducers, and a new line of Magitek units.-- KINK MEME FILL --





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this ( https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8070702#cmt8070702 ) Kink Meme prompt! Also copied just here:
> 
> "Alpha!Noct is captured/abducted by the Niffs, loaded up on drugs to induce a really powerful rut and let loose on a series of eerily similar looking blond Omegas.
> 
> By the time rescue arrives, Noctis has all-but-bonded to one particular clone who is now very pregnant, and demands that he be rescued as well.
> 
> BONUS POINTS:
> 
> +Medical kink  
> ++Fucking machines  
> +++Some measure of fallout/aftermath"
> 
> Please heed the tags if any of that squicks anyone out. Also some stuff with a needle if anyone dislikes that! The dub-con is just because of the forced rut and general MT's not knowing any better.
> 
> (I also legit dunno what medical kink is and google didn't help I'm sorry if it didn't get that included!)

The drop ship had landed too close to Hammerhead for them to flee from it, but not without warning enough to summon their weapons for what seemed like another routine fight. 

Things couldn’t have turned out different from that. 

What Noctis can remember is the tremendous sound of the metal shark of the billboard being ripped from its stand before it came down against the road, and the harsh cries of those caught amongst the chaos. There was only so much damage control they could do as the Magitek troops advanced. Cindy had cried out that the Regalia was ready and that they could cover them, Cid had come hobbling from the shed with a hammer in hand. 

And the air suddenly exploded with the demonic screams and magic. 

Fuelled on by the rage of a fallen kingdom the fight had been _brutal_ , but, more ships kept coming. Ignis’ fire consumed the caravan, leaping to the banners of Niflheim and sent off a chain reaction in the demonic hearts of their enemies, but as soon as the husks had fallen more were in their place, and the air whipped in a different direction as another ship filled lowered itself to the ground.

The anger could only fuel Noctis for so long. Blood - his own or Gladiolus? - blinded him, leaving him open for a split second before he was able to warp to safety. From above, the destruction of the haven that was Hammerhead was clear. Noctis was sure that body was not made of metal, that there was no way Gladiolus’ arm should twist like that as he blocked another flurry of attacks, that Ignis wouldn’t last so long as he trembled on his feet yet faced the next wave. 

So, Noctis warped down. Past his Shield who glowed blue from the rare hi-potion, away from Ignis as Noctis drew the bottle full of frost magic from his Armiger and drew his arm back. It would hopefully freeze the Magitek joints, give Ignis a few moments to think and-

Pain shot up Noctis’ back, making him drop the flask at his feet. Glass bounced off his boots, Gladiolus’ voice rung in his ears, Ignis fell somewhere ahead of him. Whistling filled his senses, and another sharp pain burst on Noctis’ shoulder. The pavement rapidly approached and … nothing.

* * *

His side was tight when he woke with the familiar feeling of cheap bandages, and that was the only thing Noctis knew. The scent of antiseptic cut though the metallic stench of blood and the table his face was pressed against. His mouth tasted like someone had stuffed cotton balls into his mouth, and left them there for too long. And his eyes burned at the white light off the equally bright medical room with its polished cabinets and benches.

When he went to move his arms, he could barely budge. He caught the sight of canvas straps holding his arms down at the bicep and wrist. With some manoeuvring Noctis was able to arch his neck and press his forehead against the table hard enough to get a view of his waist. It was the same, and from the feel of it, his legs were bound in a similar manner. 

The sudden creak of the door had Noctis slipping, his nose suddenly getting slammed against the table before he managed to twist his head to the side. Training from Cor about what to do in the situation of being kidnapped surfaced in Noctis’ mind, and that was the only reason he kept his lips sealed in a thin line. Even as the seedy looking guy in a too big lab coat sneered. 

“Curious?” The accent gave him away: certainly a Niff. He went around the room, Noctis’ eyes focused on him before he had to work on turning his head the other way. In that time, the man had opened one of the cabinets, and pulled out an empty syringe. “Don’t worry.”

That was enough to have a cold flush rushing down Noctis’ spine, and bile wanting to rise up in his throat. “What do you want from me?” He gritted out, throat dry and horse but seething. 

There was no answer as the man walked to the corner of the room, rooting around in another cabinet. His lips were moving, not speaking, but reciting something to himself over and over again. Noctis tried to block out the urge to read he tiny text on the medicine bottle that was too far away, and pulled himself to call out again. “What do you want?!”

The snap of rubber gloves was all Noctis got for a few long moments, and he jerked as suddenly the man was too close, his shaky hands holding the now full needle in front of his head. “Stay still.” 

Like fuck that was going to happen.

Noctis jerked against the bindings, the canvas straps pulling tight but held. Their clasps smacked against the base of the table, and Noctis grunted with effort. His nails dug into the palm and in a last ditch attempt, he tried to wrench himself to the side, away from the man who had raised the needle. It did nothing but sent white-hot agony up his side.

The scientist tutted, and went for Noctis’ arm. The prince attempted to wriggle, delaying the inevitable before it was held down. He didn’t relax at the prick of pain, nor the feeling of whatever coursing through his blood. The second the needle was gone from him, Noctis struggled again. 

He wanted to scream, to warp out of the bond and jam that needle up that guys arm and demand to know what the hell was going on. To know what happened to Hammerhead, why he was here instead of being executed. To know if his friends made it, if they were dead on the pavement or in some cell, or having their own bodies tormented on. 

But all that came out of him was a growl and garbled threat to leave the pack alone.

* * *

The scientist had left long ago, most likely a few hours, but it was torture not having him around now. There was silence in the room besides Noctis’ own heartbeat and laboured breaths as he laid on his front, head tilted to the left and being able to do nothing but trace non-existent patterns in the wall. There was a faint buzzing somewhere behind him, probably from a fridge of some sort, that was slowly driving him insane, and nothing else. 

No one had checked in on him, leaned against the door to secretly spy, or passed by no matter how much he yelled and screamed. 

Noctis swallowed, and his saliva was no substitute for the water his body craved. He could survive the growing grumbles of his stomach, but not how much his body longed for water, and… now that he was thinking about it, his bladder ached. 

Noctis yelled again, this time for the bathroom. 

An hour later, when Noctis was sizing up his fate, the door creaked open again.

* * *

The next drug wasn’t… what Noctis expected. He ended up drooling against the table, slowly blinking as the same scientist as before buzzed around with a few others. His head was a mix of scents, all that were covered by blockers that _just_ weren’t strong enough: giving him whiffs of cinnamon, of motor oil, of floral perfume and one of artificial raspberry.

He doesn’t really want them touching him though, even as they unbind him and let the blood rush into his limbs and make his fingers tingle. One pulls on his arm painfully, making him sit up and drawing a low groan from him. They all pause for a moment, and when Noctis can only lazily slide his gaze around the room for a moment, they continue. 

One gets his pants open and pulls them down the best they can, and his boxers join them by his knees. Its humiliating pissing into a pan as his cock is held by a total stranger, but honestly, he would have preferred it then what happened next. 

He was stripped off, the clothes taken off by the one smelling like cinnamon, and the other three buzzed around him: one with the tape measure and gloved hands, telling the other everything to scribble down on his clipboard. 

Hands wrapped around his cock, stroking him just to get him straight against the ruler. Then it slid up, grip firm as he hand started stroking him so intimately. Noctis tried to shift away from it, but it was impossible to do more than weakly twitch his hips into the fingers rubbing at his knot with every down stroke.

He flushed, his entire body heating up. He… never with someone else. Not even during his most intense ruts when the best sex toys were at his service, and his hand knew how to twist just so. 

It didn’t take long before Noctis was aching, the first bead of pre-come dripping from the head of his cock and onto the floor - something noteworthy enough to get jotted down as well. Drool had managed to trail down his chin, and after a moment of hesitation the scientist ran a finger across his lip to collect more, and smeared it across Noctis’ cock. The Alpha’s cock jerked at that, the hand moving so much better now, but it was nothing compared to when the tape measure was pulled tight around his knot. Noctis arched into it then, and even though a hand had him falling back against the table, he tried to thrust. Slowly, his mind melted as the pleasure took over his body. 

But as soon as that was scribbled down, everything was gone. 

Noctis whined, trying to raise a hand to jerk off. He… he could get out after. His knot throbbed, needier than the want to escape out of whatever the stark white facility was, and like hell he was just going to ignore it when his body felt so hot. 

Though he was denied of relief. The hands pressed his hands down to the table, leaving Noctis to attempt to rut into the air and let out a noise caught somewhere between a sob and a snarl. He couldn’t jerk off, he couldn’t angle his hips to thrust against the scientist no matter how much he bucked, and like hell the cool air would do anything. 

But still, the one that smelled like flowers smiled at Noctis, and he felt a shiver of lust and terror go down his spine.

* * *

Noctis knew what had happened to him, but he didn’t want to believe it.  
Countless times he had been through drills, tests, casual reminders, and precautionary manners when it came to the possibility of someone trying to kidnap the prince. Yet all the fake scenarios where he was dragged around by Glaives in masks and had to choose every word carefully until his entourage arrived was nowhere near as terrifying as when he had to sit down with his two retainers and an one of the much too old council members and be told his dynamic may be something they would have to safeguard against.  
Obviously, no fifteen year old boy wanted to listen to that sort of thing. But with Gladiolus presenting early as an Alpha, and talk of old housewives tales applying to Ignis’ own upcoming presentation, eyes turned to Noctis. And it was easier to teach him of these things sooner rather than later. 

He had to ignore the stench of Omega’s close to heat ( and in heat on one intense occasion ) and the challenges of Alpha’s that could send his logic out of the window. He had to wait almost an entire year after his eighteenth birthday to finally wake up humping his bed and embarrassingly call both Ignis to clean up the mess and clear his schedule for the week. He had to know when it was his cycle at all times, and there wasn’t a day that went past when he had to swallow that tiny white rut-suppressant tablet. 

And now, it was all for _nothing_.

Oh Noctis knew he was in rut: his knot throbbed and he was ready to rip off one of the scientists arms so he could get to it and his much needed orgasm. He couldn’t be restrained when he felt so damn hot and horny, with relief so close yet so far away. Whatever they had used to override the suppressants was both amazingly strong yet torturous. 

But it also made him terribly weak when it came to anything besides his raging erection. The four of them, including cinnamon who had abandoned his clipboard, pushed him down into a cold wheelchair. Noctis moaned and arched from the sudden sensations and the floral scented one pushed his hips down to work at the leather straps on Noctis’ thighs. It was lucky that his wrists were the first things secured: what Noctis wouldn’t have done to push Floral’s head down onto his cock....

He was wheeled out of the room, two of the scientists peeling away to head down another corridor to who knew where. The entire time Noctis drooled, staring at his cock and weakly pulling the restraints to try and do more. There was no way he was able to get free though, and somewhere in their too long journey, Noctis started to whine for attention. Of course, it was ignored.

Noctis had reigned to rutting his hips up into the air as much as he could as he was wheeled down the hallway. Few passed by, giving him a surprised side eye but nothing more. Not that he cared: they were all Alpha’s, or Beta’s not offering what he wanted. 

He whined again as they stopped in front of a pair of sliding doors and the answer he received was the confirming _beep!_ as the scanner read Cinnamon's key-card. 

And the moment the sealed doors opened with a rush of scent, Noctis snarled. His cock twitched and his entire body lit up. He was pushed through the doors and further into the scent of an Omega in heat. It was too strong, Noctis wondered how needy an Omega must of been to fill the room so heavily without even being in it. And Noctis, an Alpha: a perfect Alpha, would take care of such an Omega. He had to. 

It seemed like the scientists finally agreed with him as one worked his bindings off from the ankles up. Noctis’ eyes were on the other scientist, Floral, as he moved to the only other door besides the one they entered from. He didn’t want him tainting the Omega’s. Noctis would be the one to have them first. Floral produced a key from his lab coat, attached to a vibrant red cord and slid it into the mere padlock that held the door shut.

Simultaneously, Floral turned the key in the lock and pulled it back enough to let the door swing open, and the final restraints on Noctis’ wrists were removed. It took the Alpha a tad longer than necessary to realise the latter. He was transfixed by the sight of the handful of Omega’s in the room, all there, in heat, waiting for _him_.

Noctis warped across the room and inside, crawling onto the first Omega and pushing him down before the key was even placed back into the scientists pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do ever get a second chapter to this done, it will be about Noctis going to town on a lovely horde of blond omegas, time skips, more nosy scientists, and some bonds being formed.
> 
> So uh, kudos and comment for encouragement pls? Also lemme know if my 1am made any major errors!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm gonna say is HOLY CRAP THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS IM TOO EMBARRASSED TO REPLY TO THEM BUT THEY CAUSED ME TO DO LOTS OF SQUEALING   
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> aaa-
> 
> But as promised here's your smut, lovey dovey promptis, and a salty Omega!

For some time, Noctis didn’t particularly take into account the situation he was in. He was a ball of hormones: going just off the desire to press the closest Omega down and rut into them with abandon until he knotted. There was nothing in his head besides the urge to breed the Omega’s in heat. 

He didn’t know how long it had been when he finally fought out of the fog of lust, and pushed his own wrist to his nose to distract himself from the scents. It worked: like a splash of cold water to wake him up, and Noctis took a few gasping breaths to bring himself to his senses.

The door was closed: the only one in the windowless room. There was a small vent high up on the opposite wall, but even from here Noctis knew he would be lucky to get his head in. Surprisingly, the room was painted a pale cream, cheap rugs scattered over the vinyl floor. There was even a heap of blankets and square throw pillows in the corner of the room that appeared untouched. 

Finally, Noctis dragged his attention to the Omega’s. His gaze lingered on the one below him. 

They were pale, almost every inch of skin scattered with freckles, and thin. This particular one had a tattoo on his wrist, and when Noctis raised it to his face the Omega keened and struggled. It took only a soft kiss to the gland there and a short growl to get the Omega settled on his knot again. Free to explore again, Noctis rubbed his thumb over the ink. 

The lines weren’t raised, and the skin whitened before turning pink around the ink when he ran his nail over it. It seemed like a perfectly regular tattoo, if they weren’t from Niflheim of course. Whatever it was for, it certainly wasn’t a shitty choice of aesthetics to get jabbed into the Omega’s skin. 

With his teeth in the Omega’s shoulder Noctis pulled out. A shiver of heat went up his spine as he watched a few drops of his own seed spill with the absence of his knot, and his cock gave a half hearted jerk, but he could wait. He needed to use the lull in his rut while it lasted. 

The other four omegas were scattered around the room.   
The two he had already claimed were collapsed in a small huddle, scents pleased and full of his come. There was marks that matched his fingers on their hips, thighs and stomachs, and clear bite marks scattered across their shoulders.   
The Omega who he has just pulled away from was stumbling towards them: drunk on the lust of heat and clearly wobbly from the rough fucking. There was a small hiss as they snuggled into a pile, and the room seemed to go silent for a few long moments besides from Noctis’ panting. 

The last looked distant, curled into himself in the corner of the room. While the others were needy: pawing at him even when he was knotted in one, this one didn’t seem to care about the stench of heat and rut that filled the room. But the Alpha hindmind soothed Noctis. He wouldn’t worry. There was a lul in the rut, and the heat would sink into the Omega soon. He would be claimed in time. 

On shaky legs Noctis explored the room. His nails scraped over the crack in the door, and it didn’t budge when he threw his weight against it. 

It was hard to concentrate, but by a miracle Noctis managed to muster his magic, watching the shards dance around his outstretched hands before they glowed, transforming into licks of flames. Yet he dispelled them. None of the Omega’s needed to be caught in the crossfire. But, it felt good to know if it came to it he could force his way out with his Amiger. 

None of the blankets smelled like anything but synthetic material and the Omega’s sweet, almost citrus scent mixed with heat. 

And … that was all. The room was empty. It made Noctis growl in frustration, sinking onto the floor and glaring at the door. 

It would have to open soon: what about water and food, cleaning and using a bathroom? They wouldn’t leave him with a bunch of Omega’s just to send him off in a fit of passion. Niflheim was fucked, but Noctis knew they weren’t _that_ fucked. 

But the itch was growing: his cock more than half hard as he sat there growling. There was little he could do but wait… and slowly crawl towards the last Omega who had raised his head with a shy mewl, and started to slink towards him.

* * *

The door opened without any hesitation and Noctis hissed at the Alpha who stepped through with a shiny metal cart. There were things on the cart: covered in closhe’s and stark white fabric. But, Noctis couldn’t focus on trying to figure out the shapes beneath the latter with his knot throbbing inside the Omega. 

He carefully watched as the Alpha abandoned the cart, instead wandering towards the sleeping pile of Omegas. He paused at the snarl of warning Noctis made, and kept himself a few paces away from the pile. Happy with whatever he wanted, the Alpha returned to his cart and set the closhe’s down on the floor. 

For a second, Noctis was distracted. The doors opened again as a handful of Beta’s - too many for Noctis to be comfortable with - stepped inside, and the Alpha flipped back the sheets.   
He shot up, the Omega in his lap squawking and whining but for once Noctis didn’t care. The Omega’s weight, still on his cock, was enough to keep him where he was as they moved towards the other Omega’s. 

Possessive rage tumbled around his chest as the Beta’s gloved hands pulled at the other three Omegas. They were separated, hissing and squirming and half conscious with Heat. The Alpha went to each of them, each time collecting a needle, scanner and wristband from the cart. They were all scanned, pricked, and he tutted at two with a tone that made Noctis huff.   
The two were picked out by the Betas, and huddled out of the room. The remaining Omega has something scribbled onto his wristband, and left alone. 

Finally, when the Alpha’s gaze fell on Noctis, he felt the tingle of magic at his fingers. There was still the shit eating smirk that made Noctis’ instincts rise, and his sickly sweet scent made Noctis want to growl. And he must have. The Omega in his lap suddenly purred, and delicate hands rubbed his shoulders. Slowly Noctis’ attention slid to him, and he was rewarded with the sweet smile and a nuzzle to his mating gland. 

The scoff of the Niflheim Alpha and the click of the locked door fell on Noctis’ deaf ears after that.

* * *

The next few days passed in a similarly uneventful way. The doors creaked open and closed every morning and afternoon, bringing food for Noctis and his two Omegas. The rest of the day was spent in the rest of his rut, or carefully lounging with the Omegas.

He hated leaving the room, the threat of the other Alpha and his shit eating smile lurking in the depths of Noctis’ mind, but he had to. But luckily, his scent was never there when Noctis returned. 

Soon enough, Noctis was content studying them. One had more flecks of purple in his eyes, freckles scattered in tighter bunches over his body and squirmed when Noctis nibbled over the ones that strayed away from those bunches. He liked it when Noctis laid between his legs, languidly licking up the mess of slick and seed, and to have Noctis slide up his body before he replaced his tongue with a knot. His lips opened for let out soft “ah”’s that Noctis hated to muffle: but he just had to kiss his bitten lips. He liked to hold the back of Noctis’ neck, legs spread wide for deep yet quick thrusts, and shuddered in a way that Noctis couldn’t resist when his mating gland was nibbled. And he mewled the cutest thanks after every knot he was given: shaking and eyes fluttering, small hands rubbing his stomach that was inflated with come, and still greedily squeezing the knot for more. 

While the other... Noctis’ brows furrowed. The other was bossy: harsh nails and hisses. Currently, Noctis found out by glancing over his shoulder, the Omega was on his back, spread and yowling for the Alpha. He was beautiful, yet greedy: annoying. Despite making Noctis want him, it just made him push his hips closer into the Omega he was curled around, and to happily nuzzle the back of his neck.

* * *

As the days came and went, more and more of the Beta’s came in and out of the room. Very rarely was Noctis taken with them but each time he was it was in the same wheelchair to the same room. But, he was always able to return to his Omegas. 

He was welcomed back by nuzzles to push their scents onto him, and usually a tender fuck. He kept his Omegas full, content, and made sure they were well cared for, but he always ended up curling up with one in his nest, and the other sulked by the door.   
But he had an Omega, and his Alpha side was more than happy with that. 

His once shy Omega had opened up: bloomed into a bundle of soft looks and purrs, bright smiles and freckles to be kissed. His heat faded with Noctis rut, but he wanted to remain with him: addicted to the sweet scent that lingered with him. His heart swelled, and before long all he wanted was to hold the Omega in his arms and kiss him slowly through the hours of their day. 

Noctis was even happy to be shaken awake by him, and to let the shy hands explore his body as he woke, or to wake up to those pale lips trying to stretch around his knot: trying to urge as much of his fertile seed out as he could.

And it seemed that was what this morning would be as needy hands and kisses were wandering down his body, towards their prize.

He brought his Omega down for a soft kiss: feeling him melt against his chest as he rubbed the back of his neck. A moan rose in Noctis’ throat as the scent of the Omega swelled - sweet and sharp and addictive. His hand grappled on the Omega’s shoulders and pulled him in close, hips bumping against his and pushing him down into their nest. 

Noctis was drooling, and he ached for the Omega that begged for him. He shushed him with a kiss, and his lips trailed down the Omega’s neck. He sucked at the mating gland, teeth aching and his Omega howling in want. He tormented the spot until his Omega dragged his nails down his arms, and pleaded. 

“Alpha- I, ah- Alpha!” 

Once again he was silenced with a kiss: this one all teeth and need. Noctis pulled back enough to stroke his cock, and to trail his fingers between the Omega’s cheeks and tease his slicked entrance. He pushed inside with little resistance, shivering at the way he opened up for him - for only him - and took everything so _eagerly_ made Noctis growled. He couldn't have asked for a better Omega. 

He leaned down, breathing in the heady and thick scent of the Omega's slick, and his tongue darted forward. It tasted just as good, and Noctis moaned. His fingers stretched out the Omega alongside his tongue, and when he was satisfied Noctis dropped his hand to instead wrap those freckled legs around his shoulders.

He lapped up the slick, feeling it coat his lips and drip down his chin, the scent driving him wild. His cock throbbed between his legs, aching to fill and pump the Omega full of seed. But he could wait. His Omega was squirming and his voice was raising with each push of Noctis' tongue. And then, he clenched around him, voice cracking before his body when limp.

Noctis tenderly laid him down, drooling over the slick that still coated the Omega's thighs and the ropes of come that coated his stomach. Noctis once again leaned down to lap it up, nibbling his hips. The Omega's hands carded through his hair, and Noctis let himself be pulled up. His hands squeezed the Omega's hips as he lined himself up. The hot inner walls fluttered around his cock, squeezing enough with the Omega's over sensitivity to make Noctis pant.

The soft whines were music to his ears as he thrust into his Omega. He wouldn't last long, not after earlier. And the Omega reached up, thighs clenching around him with every thrust and his entrance squeezing at his knot. There was small whispers: pleading to be knotted and filled, to be taken. And Noctis wouldn't deny him. He fucked his Omega, giving him exactly what he wanted. 

Their moans and the sound of slapping skin filled the air and Noctis' fingers scrabbled over the Omega's body. He gripped his thighs and he sucked small marks into the Omega's neck - and the mating gland at the base of his neck was lavished with firm sucks. It made the Omega keen, clenching hard enough to make Noctis see starts and repeat the action as he chased his end.

The urge to _bite_ grew as his orgasm did, and Noctis could barely keep his senses. He was drowning in the lust: lost in the desperate calls of the Omega he had come to care for, helped through his heat and had taken him so well. 

It was impossible to resist.

Noctis came, pressing himself as deep as he could to pump his Omega full of seed and his knot plugging it all inside of him. He zeroed in on the gland, licking once before he bit down. Faintly, he felt the Omega trembling through his second orgasm and his own release was hot between their bodies. But the Alpha didn't care. Blood welled around his lips as he laid his claim to the Omega, marking him as his. 

And the Omega just smiled, content as he rubbed his lower abdomen and weakly milked the Alpha's knot for everything he had. His eyes were slipping shut, and he gave a content purr of his Alpha's name.

* * *

Noctis hated leaving his mate alone, especially when the other Omega seemed so sour, but it wasn't like he could resist. The Niflhiem Alpha's were back, but Noctis could tolerate them: they only wanted him it seemed. So, with a farewell nuzzle, Noctis allowed himself to be manhandled into the wheelchair.

It was... oddly shorter than usual. It was a cynical thing as they stroked him, and fed his cock into a pump. The stimulation kept him hard, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't his mate's body underneath him or his tight hot heat around his cock. And they seemed to catch on. One of the Alpha's raised a small device to his lips, speaking quiet enough that Noctis couldn't hear, and a Beta entering the room soon after with a familiar looking pillow case. 

The Beta held it against Noctis' nose, and after a moment he took a greedy sniff and was forced into a full body shudder. He attempted to buck his hips up, the logic that it wasn't his mate there not sinking into Noctis as he was faced with the strong scent of his mate in heat. It was old, slightly faded, but more than enough. He was drooling, snapping his hips forward to push himself into the pump as much as he could. His eyes rolled back as he neared his completion, and he could almost hear the pleased mewls of his mate thanking him for the load of hot come. 

Carefully, the pump was broken open and the lining was pulled away. It left Noctis whining, his knot throbbing and the afterglow fading away rapidly as the pleasure receded with the scientists. They seemed to have what they wanted and carted Noctis back to his den with little more. They unbuckled him from the wheelchair and left, and only then did Noctis explore the room that had not been left untouched while he was gone.

Luckily, it seemed it had only been the Alpha to brought in the trolley, and the Beta from earlier. The food was already uncovered and half eaten, and for a moment, it and his Omega was all he could focus on. And then it hit Noctis. 

That was all there was. Their blankets and pillows, now minus one, still remained in their constructed pile, his Omega eating his share, and there was nothing else. They were alone. 

Noctis was sure that he got carpet burn on his knees as he dropped, checking over his Omega. When his his rut was gone his nose wasn’t as sharp, but it was impossible not to catch the scent that made him growl. The floral scent of the Alpha lingered around his Omegas wrist, and despite the soothing strokes to his hair, he was already furious with the medical wristband that labelled his Omega ‘P-Positive’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be split up into two parts, one ending and one bonus part. But who knows: I don't do plans. But it's definitely gonna have some reunited bros, preggo omegas, and some sweet sweet revenge.
> 
> So uh, kudos and comment for encouragement pls, again? And if anyone points out any stupid spelling errors you get the last piece of my gum as a reward-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... this took what? 10 months? I'm so sorry for being both lazy, and a busy butt.  
> I hope it was worth the wait, and as always thank you so much for all the support in the form of all these kudos' and comments. It means a awful lot to me, and they're all treasured. 
> 
> I also wasn't sure how I wanted to end this so it kinda just ... does. Just know that they defeat Ardyn, everyone is alive, and they have to rebuild a city while raising a kiddo. And they couldn't be happier.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> At the end, there are further notes about the future of this account if anyone is interested.

The following weeks were comprised of a series of ice-cold shocks of reality, slowly but surely drawing Noctis from the fantasy he had been living in.

It started with the increase in interruptions to their daily life. It drove Noctis up the wall to have ten different Alphas coming and going from their den one day, and the next, they were completely ignored. There was harsh knocks to rouse them before they food was carelessly placed inside, and sometimes the dishes piled up before someone finally came to clear them.

The Alpha’s also became extra touchy to his Omega. It made Noctis snarl in rage to have another Alpha probe their gloved fingers into his Omega’s hole, to have them grapple and hold him down as they drew blood in a way that made pitiful whines roll from his mates throat. More than once Noctis was jabbed with a needle when they couldn’t be bothered wrestling with a temperamental Alpha: forced into the agony that was being laid down, motionless, as he was forced to watch through the foggy paralysis they put him in. 

But … the worst thing was the way his Omega changed. The first time he woke to the whines of discomfort tore Noctis apart, and all he could do was fret as the Omega brought up yesterday's meal. It was cleaned away by a Beta who looked too smug for his job, but quickly fled after one too many sniggers. 

It was troubling to say the least. But, it was clear what was plaguing his Omega. 

Food poisoning? Noctis wished. They’d hand fed each other the exact same meal, or, more accurately, did before they lost themselves in a tangle of soft pleasure. Maybe if it was food poisoning, then the Nilf’s would have some excuse to take them out together: would give Noctis the opportunity to break them out of there. 

No. Noctis knew. He had watched his fair share of comedy dramas back in Insomnia; laying on the couch and hitting mute on the TV as he complained to Ignis that they _really_ didn’t need to show sick on-screen, and that _somehow_ the leading female was pregnant from one of her partners. It had honestly been more informative than the sex-ed sessions he had to sit through in both school and from personal tutors, the latter consisting that he shouldn’t make any royal bastards to cause problems. 

But still… in the harsh den where their only escape was a tiny vent or a locked door, things weren’t so bleak.  
Reality had peeled away the drug and hormone induced blindfold, and Noctis knew what he had to do. The only question was _when_ and _how._

Though he would figure that out when he didn’t have to hold his dear Omega’s hair back.

* * *

Thankfully, ‘how’ was answered rather quickly. The scientists seemed to be nearly obsessed with his Omega, and as long as Noctis remained watching from their nest of pillows, he could remain. It gave him plenty of time to analyse the situation. 

He was already clear that the door needed one of the key cards to function, one that was only useful from the outside. The door was never left alone, always having another Nilf there to let the one inside out, and able to peek inside by a small sliding plate. But that was useless, not when Noctis picked up the distinctive click. There was always one when the door moved, the lock settling back into place in its mechanism. 

It was stupid how something so simple gave Noctis enough hope to make him want to dance a lap around the room, but he couldn’t help himself. The Nilf’s really were stupid to leave something so critical unaddressed.

* * *

‘When’ was much harder to figure out. But, after so long, the Astrals decided to finally intervene and grant Noctis an opportunity. Though Noctis hardly expected their help to come as it did.

Despite the worry that had been plaguing him, when there was nothing he could do, Noctis easily found himself napping the minutes away. It was perfect to bond with his Omega. He could just hold him close and nuzzle, drowning in his scent and touch and affection. It was blissful despite their situation, and what could he do besides enjoy himself? 

So, of course that’s what he was doing when a whine cut through the serenity. 

It wasn’t the high pitched whine of his needy Omega, or even the one of distress when Noctis was incapacitated. No, it was the droning mechanical sound Noctis had only heard a handful of times: mainly from the blaring speakers of his room in Insomnia, plugged into some corny action movie or sub-par horror game. It was the far off screech of alarms, loud enough to penetrate through the floor and layers of concrete surrounding their prison. And, when it used to send terror of some upcoming boss rattling through his veins, it now made him _beam_. 

He scrambled up, drowsiness vanishing from his frame, and he moved towards his Omega. Instantly there was a hand twining with his and gripping tight as he moved behind Noctis, using the Alpha’s body as a shield. And that was for the best as Noctis raised a hand.

Blocking out the distant, far off noise was hard, and it was even more so to ignore how his Omega shook. But he had to, eyes trained on the door, straining and simply waiting. It would happen, he knew it: they were methodical, had one of their greatest assets, and a crumbling base. They wouldn’t simply be abandoned.  
So Noctis waited, and waited, and waited.

And then there was the click.

It was like a breath of fresh air: thrilling energy pulsing through his body, making his hair stand on end and the thoughts push from his mind. Magic rippled through every cell in his body, reuniting him with the kinship of his sword in his palm - slicing through the air with pinpoint accuracy. It was unfortunate for the Beta scientist: the blade striking them with the full force of Noctis’ warp strike in his chest. 

Red instantly soaked through the quarantine suit and lab coat, splattering the floor, Noctis’ bared skin, the shoes of the shocked Alpha falnking the crippled Nilf. Noctis yanked the blade free, and in an arcing motion, the floral scent mixed with the metallic stench of blood as the Alpha dropped: the bodies awkwardly landing on top of each other.  
In the chaos they only had a few moments. Noctis for once focused on something else besides his Omega as his fretful whines called above the drone of the alarms. He stripped the corpses, hands soaked with blood from his macabre task, but thankfully managing to collect their clothes. 

There was no use worrying about the stains, or the tear along the fronts. The torn fabric stuck to their bodies as they moved, quickly cold from the filtered air in the frigid corridors. But, it was something as Noctis took his Omegas hand to help him step over the bodies, and tugged him down towards any signs of the heat of the battle.

* * *

Never again, Noctis promised. 

Never again would he complain at the brutality and vocal way Gladiolus took care of their foes. 

While Ignis took care of them just as well, he was not the one leaving clear dents in the walls, broken bones and dismembered limbs, chips in the floor and blood splatters on the ceilings. They were signatures forged in his carnage, pointing to where his dear friends lay, desperately searched, forged on per their duty. 

Noctis managed to block out the Omegas distressed sobs of “no” and “it’s too dangerous- we should go!” once it was clear there was no stopping his shock of releasing their path. Noctis could hardly blame him: seeing everything he had ever known bloody and destroyed, knowing that he could be among them. But Noctis’ priorities were still aligned for him: to protect his mate, and the child he was carrying. He, for once, would be his shield. 

When they finally found the source of it all, Noctis wasn’t ashamed of the strange noise that rose in his throat and caught his pack’s attention.  
Nothing could have dulled his elation. 

Not even how Ignis pierced his spear straight through one of the white clad security guards to get to him quicker.

* * *

The first twenty-four hours outsides of the facility was a mixture of emotions. On one hand, Noctis couldn’t dare to let any of them out of his sight. Logically, it was impossible for the Empire to steal them away if they were gone for more than a few moments, but that’s what Noctis’ instincts insisted - and by his literal foot-stomping and glowering demands, by his side they remained. Having Gladiolus and Ignis pressed close, their scents rubbing and mixing with the familiar ozone, laundry powder and leather scent of his spare clothes, was near heaven. 

What made it that heaven was how his Omega’s scent laid atop of it: citrus and burnt caramel. It slotted perfectly into the mix that was his pack, where he belonged. 

Having a meal- no. Having one of _Ignis’_ meals was appreciated more than ever, and seeing how they all lit up as the Omega devoured everything provided settled some of Noctis’ frayed nerves. 

Sleeping together, the Omega in Noctis’ arms and tucked safely into the corner, was tumultuous. Noctis doubted any of them slept soundly on their first night of freedom - too paranoid to rest for more than a few hours, and nightmares plaguing all of them. More than a few times Noctis had his Omega in his lap, rocking his slight frame back and forth, purring and mumbling any and all reassurances that they were finally safe in his ears. He had jerked awake buy Gladiolus’ heavy breathing and rustling sheets as he jerked awake, hearing him scrub his face with his hands and stretch to check them all. Ignis had even brushed Noctis’ hair once after he had dared to release a whimper, as if reassuring himself Noctis was still there after faking a deep slumber for hours.

Seeing things that should have been horribly mundane such as packing up camp, driving through the scattered outposts, walking to the Regalia, even bathing were tense affairs shrouded in scared looks and tense shoulders. 

Otherwise, getting his Omega to simply look at Ignis or Gladiolus’ shoes, let alone their faces, instead of cowering behind his frame was a whole other can of worms.  
Alongside his Omega’s origin.  
Alongside the events that happened within the facility.  
Alongside their bonding.  
And the Omega’s pregnancy.

Of course Noctis spilled it all, the moment they were more than plenty away from the facility, and sat down - thankfully by how Ignis paled. And Gladiolus awkwardly coughed into a first while he not-so-subtly flicked his gaze over the Omega’s form.  
It would have roused a pang of protective aggression in Noctis if he wasn’t too exhausted.

* * *

The topic was hardly dropped. It was more so … left on hold until they had settled. It took a few days of Noctis letting his Omega adjust, settle, and drown in the reassurance Noctis was more than happy to provide him.  
Furthermore, it was evident that they needed to keep as anonymous as possible, as far away from Niflheims control as possible. With priorities set, and long car rides ahead of them, Noctis couldn’t help but allow his mind to wander. 

Or, to peer at his Omega as the blonde rested in his lap - the pair of them ignoring seatbelts as they twined together in the backseat. As long as Noctis blocked out the intrusive thoughts of realisation that this was likely the first time he had seen such sights of countryside, beasts, and cities, seeing the wonder shining in violet eyes was almost cute. 

As time ticked by, Noctis could simply whisper to him: answering many of his questions, and often confirming his suspicions, and clarifying everything else. Despite his distinct naivety, there was a quick wit hidden there, a subtle confidence and sharp eye. A surprising amount of strength and resilience hidden behind his reserved state. The Omega he still bonded with remained as his fingers were played with, and chaste kisses were left on his cheeks and lips in their seconds of privacy - but Noctis could see more building behind what he had known. 

And he couldn’t be prouder.

* * *

One of Noctis’ arms was immobilised by the body resting on him, the free strands of Gladiolus’ hair ticking his nose just enough to be annoying, but Noctis’ droopy eyes winning the battle of what he could be bothered doing. 

Here, he could bask in the company of his fellow Alpha, with Ignis idly tidying up his notes on a chair just outside, and the Omega poking the fire. It was simple, the essence of late night camping with whatever troubles plagued them pushed aside for just a few moments. 

The only thing that kept Noctis from drifting off was the view, and Ignis’ soft voice once he piped up.  
He wasn’t quiet, directing his words towards Noctis, but unashamed to hide his question. 

“At the expense of sounding rude: has a name occured to either of you?” 

It was enough to make Noctis snort softly, making Gladiolus’ eyes flutter open for a quick once over of the situation before he was drifting off again. In the background, Noctis noticed how the Omega paused, staring intensely at the fire. He tried not to let it bother him too much. 

“Don’t even know the gender Specs; haven’t even thought of a name yet.” Noctis answered. 

It got him a soft chuckle from Ignis, who closed his notebook and used it to wave the statement away. “No, about him. We can hardly call him your Omega now, let alone in the records.” 

Oh. 

That made sense. 

But still it caused Noctis’ mind to stutter to a stop. Yeah, the Omega never had a name, never requested one. Though … at the same time he didn’t request _anything_ \- so it was no surprise he had remained nameless. Noctis made a quiet chirp with the thought, and the Omega pushed himself from his couch and slunk into the tent. He gave both Ignis and Gladiolus a odd look, yet still curled into Noctis’ free side. 

Instantly, Noctis was reassuring himself with his nose buried in his blond tufts: sighing happily at the scent that washed over him. “Would you like a name?”

There was a moment of stillness … and then a nod. Nothing more. 

“Do you have an idea?” 

A shake. 

Noctis hummed in thought, glancing between his two pack members. That served no inspiration. So, instead he went back to their meeting, their mating, their short time of freedom. 

“What about Spero?” 

He received the most determined shake of the Omega’s head that he had ever experienced. 

“Then … Prompto?” 

There was no immediate response before the Omega raised his head just so, eyes shyly bright with the dare to hope, before, his Omega, his mate, his _Prompto_ nodded. 

“Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, I will no longer be posting on this account. It's staying for this fic and my subscriptions though!
> 
> I'll likely make a new one for making fanfic, but it simply won't be here since there's some thing I want to distance myself from. As such, I won't be listing the name.  
> But if you'd like to find me, know I should be working on another promptis AU FFXV fanfic - so if you recognise the style of writing popping up in the next month or few, it's probably this bun.
> 
> Thanks once again!


End file.
